Blog użytkownika:AstriśLove/Igrzyska ognia rozdział pierwszy
Rozdział 1- Bo gdy walka się zacznie... PERSPEKTYWA KATINS Kolejny dzień w naszej uczelni , nic nadzwyczajnego poza tym że zaczęliśmy szkolena...ehh znów to samo samoobrona strzelanie z łuku po co to nam potrzebne?Effie nasza "pomocna dłoń" mówi że niebawem może zacząć się walka z naszym odwiecznym wrogiem. Nazywa się Black Window,ja zawszę jestem gotowa na walkę, zawsze i wszędzie PORANEK - Katins,blue,Avril,Sky,Livia,Riven,Sia, Bella,Edvard,Kate chodzie szybko ! otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Effie spojrzałam na zegarek który wyyświetlał godzinę 5:25- Effie daj mam pospać jeszcze przynajmniej kilka minut - oznajmiła moja siostra Rivenna co ja tylko kiwnęłam do niej głową- Nie mam mowy!!! - wykrzyknęła Efiie- Ale czemu musimy tak wcześnie wstawać?-zapytała Avril i Sia- Piff.. pewine znów przeze mnie będzie burza i znów nie odbędą sie zawody z strzelania z łuku...- powiedziała z ironią Sky - Nie martw się Sky ty wywołujesz burzę tylko wtedy gdy się zezłościsz - Oznajmiła Bella z uśmiechem na ustach na co edward przyznał jej rację i odwzajemnił uśmiech- dobrze,dobrze,dobrze przygotujemy się i zejdziemy do sali treningowej - wypowiedziała się Livia - Dobrze a więc,widzimy się za parę minut w sali treningowej-dobrze odpowiedzieli churem PERSPEKTYWA BELLI wszystcy seszli już do sali treningowej ja jeszcze zostałam w pokoju by rozczesać swoje długie,czarne włosy swoją drewnianą zieloną szczotką do włosów nagle zobaczyłam uchylające się dzwi a w nich zobaczyłam Edwarda - co tu jeszczę robisz? - chciałam rozczesać włosy, nie chcę mieć gniazda na glowie - zaśmiał śię- może ci pomóc ?edvard chce mi pomóc jekie to slodkie od dawna się w nim podkochuję mamy ze soba bardzo dobre relację tylko czy on czuję to samo do mnięPERSPEKTYWA EDWARDA Chcialem jej pomóc przeciesz od czego sa przyjaciele czuje pewne uczucie do niej lecz jednak jej teg nie wyjewnie, przynajmniej teraz- pewnie że tak !po uczesaniu jej włosów zeszlismy na salę treningową byłem bardzo ciekawy co tymrazem nasza Effie dziś dla nas ciekawego a może nie, przygotowała PERSPEKTYWA SKYBałam się o to że Efie znów będzie musiała odwołać zawody z mojego powodu ponieważ jak to wszyscy mówią przynoszę "czarne chmury"czyli burzę, to nie moja wina że wolę taką pogodę ale dziś zrobię wyjątek i spróbóje "przyajmniej"tej burzy nie wywołać PERSPEKTYWA SIIChciała bym by w dziśiejszych zawodach było pływanie,uwielbiam pływać Effie zawszę mnie za to chwali i nagradzanajczęściej jest to pozwolenie na wejście na pobliskiego jeziora do południaPERSPEKTYWA EFFIE - A dziś wypróbójecie swoich siłw pływaniu,strzelaniu z kuszy,waszej spostrzegawcziści i umysłu powiedziałmdo całej załogi z uśmichem na ustach na co odpowiedzieli na to geomkimi brawiami i uśiechami miałam nadzieję że wszyscy poradza sobie dostonale i bez więkrzych problemów i tak tez się stało. PERSPEKTYWA KATE Dziś wszyscy byli w czymś najlepsi ja wypróbowałam swoich sił w strzelaniu z kuszy nie powiem bo bardzo lubiałam to robićkarzdy czasem ma chęć nauczyć się czegos nowego. PERSPEKTYWA RIVENDla mnie niema ciekawych zajęć dziś chyba byłam najgorsza z całej naszej drużynybiorę równierz pod uwagę to że jestemw tym miejscu od niedawna więc nie nauczyłam się zbyt wieleumiem tylko się obronić w tym jestem dobra mam mocny lewy śierpowy RERSPEKTYWA LIVIIDziś wszyscy dostali pochwały nawet Blue ale ja i tak sądzę że ja zawszę byłam,jestem i będe najleprza inni tak nie uwarzająale ne przejmuje się zdaniem innych PERSPEKTYWA BLUE podczas strzelania z kuszy zacięłam się ostrym końcem od strzały rama nie jest zbyt głęboka ale Effie i tak kazała mi leżeć i wypoczywać. Poradzę sobię tylko czy reszta naszej drużyny poradzi sobie bezemnezawszę im pomagałam z własnej chęci ja nie jestem jak moja sioostra Sky. PERSPEKTYWA KATINS Po zawodach wszyscy poszliśmy do pokoji ja stałam przy oknie i spogłądałam na piękne słoneczne niebo i rozmyślałam nad całym dziśielszym dniem : czy coś się może wydażyć? czy jestem gotowa na wojnę ? na parapecie zauwarzyłam jakiś list postanowiłam go przeczytać zaadresowano do Katnis fireDreeamword 20-345 od : Black Window Droga Katnis widzę że jesteście gotowi na wojnę? to bardzo dobrze niebawem ona się rozpoczne będziecie prosić o jej koniec jednak będziemy walczyć do utraty tchu ,porazisz sobię przeciesz jesteś kobietą z ognia . Jeżeli ty wygrasz to dam ci spokój a jeżeli nie przejmę władzę nad dreeamword i będziecie żyć w bólu i cierpienu czekam do jutra do południa widzimy się na arenie połamania nóg życzy BW! O Nie Black planuje na nas atak muszę wszystkich powiadomic i to szybko !szybko pobiegłam do jadalni gdzie wszyscy jedli pyszny obiad - mam złą wiadomość - wydukałam przez złość - coś się stało,mów szybko!! - powiedziała Effie- tak stało się, miałaś rację co do tego że Black planuję atak, na parapecie leżal list przeczytałam go a w nim pisało że przejmię władzę nad Dreamword nie pozwole na to !!!- mówiłam hahhaha ! -powiedziała Sky- przestań !! - Wykrzyknęli wszyscy churem-musimy się przygotować - powiedziałam- wszyscy idziemy na Arenę - powiedziała Riven a jej siostra sia przyznała jej rację- ja nauczę was pływać i bronić się pod wodą- oznajmiła sia - ja strzelać z kuszy- powiedziała Avril- a ja z łuku - powiedziała Katnis- a ja wywołam jakąś burzę,to dziwne tam gdzie ja tak burza - powiedziała sky-a my obrony powiedzieli Edward i Bella- a co z Blue? - zapytała Kate- Pokarz tą raną sprawdzimy czy dasz radę walczyć - powiedziałam- ała ! (syknęła z bólu) - boli cię ?-t-tak - wydukałarana była głęboka a bandarz był całt czerwony od krwi więc poszłam do apteczki aby zmienić jej opatrunek - lepiej?- tak lepiej,nie martwcie sie tak o mnię dam radę walczyć- napewno?- tak-to dobrze, idzcie na arenę a ja przyniose nam potrzebne rzeczy - oznajmiłamposzłam do składu broni i wzięłam łuki,strzały,kuszę tarczę, i specjajne kombinezonyi weszłam na arene po czym wszyscy poszliśmy się w nie przebrać i zaczęliśmy zawody Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach